User talk:©TriMoon™/2010/11
Hey you Hey you, I noticed you've been editing the ships pages. I need to talk to you in-game, my in-game name is Miliardo. Chris Stacey 11:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ok i will contact you right after this. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™ Talk @ 11:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Iteminfo format Ah, I didn't realize they were variable names instead of keywords. I hadn't seen the info on templates used so was trying to guess the format to add a second book by just looking at the syntax in the old article. I'd tried at least 25 variations over a period of 45 minutes using Preview before I finally gave up and left the note. I had SERIOUSLY considered kicking it all and putting it into an unordered list but figured the clean-up would take you more time if I left it nice and neat but in a different format. User:Morris Darkstar 00:08, November 2, 2010 ---- :Hehehe well at least now you know how templates work :) If there is anything unclear in the template documentation feel free to comment on the talk page of the template... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 09:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki owner? TriMoon I've finally figured out how to add Show/Hide links into the school quest page that I've been working on. However, I can't edit the Common page's java; unallowed. Do you know who's the creator of this wiki, so I can request that show/hide links be added? Charlotte 02:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Unfortunatly, the only bureaucrat / sysop of this wiki atm has not logged in since "11:44, October 30, 2010", his name is User:Skandis. :See group=sysop}} Special:User group rights->Administrators :Maybe someone should to assign someone else.... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™ Talk @ 06:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ship format script Your last edit to the script deleted part of it. Where it used to be "-/-,," for ship hold info in editing mode it is now just ",,". Any person with a brain on their heads will be able to figure out to put that -/- back in but for the sake of idiots you might want to put that back in. ~P.S. i still hate your guts >.> Chris Stacey 14:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :lol ok, i put it back in again...You can indeed never be "fool-proof" enough :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 14:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) "copy and paste" How was I supposed to know copy and paste would mess with the code, you never mentioned that part. Honestly, I don't see much difference in the pages visually, I did it for the sake of my sanity not having to repeatedly type the same piece of info over and over and over. What is wrong with it anyway that it gets screwy just because I paste some text in instead of typing it? And don't threaten me, it will get you nowhere, this wikia belongs to everyone and I am simply contributing what I can. Chris Stacey 23:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :The problem is that the info from those pages get "injected" into other pages, its called "transclusion". So even though you dont see anything visually on those pages, they really mess-up the pages that use their info... Besides i didn't threaten you, i just stated the fact what was happening, in an effort to help you become a better editor. Next time try not to copy&paste any code that has "include" in it. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 23:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::The only thing i copied and pasted was this *[//Nantes//] without, the "/". Either your script is screwy or Wikia has some very inconvenient functionality. It's like my C++ script injecting class libraries for asteroids into a cook book program just because I copied over the timer script... a total nuisance, in source mode should only copy what you select not some hidden code. Btw nice censorship, you could have just deleted it you know lol Chris Stacey 00:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::You did more than that, [ See proof here], logs don't lie... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 02:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: ---- ::::the logs are wrong then because *[//Nantes//] is the only damn thing i pasted, omfg this is pissing me off, have you considered maybe something wrong with your code? nope you are too busy accusing me of crap. I don't give a damn what those logs say, I DIDN'T POST ANY OF THAT CRAP. Chris Stacey 15:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::You know what... Screw it, I'm gonna fraps this crap and show you exactly what I'm doing. The video I uploaded is here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWwBwoBXgeo it is still processing through youtube though.--Chris Stacey 16:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::::After watching your video and some investigation on my side, I found out what's causing this issue. The problem is that you have "Enable Rich Text Editing" enabled in your preferences. So please turn that off before your next edits :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 06:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ---- ::::::Thanks, I didn't even realize I had it turned on, I didn't even think about that <.<" Well I can definitely tell the difference. ::::::On a side note: I found the monobook layout setting while I was fixing it and I'm now wondering why we are not using that as the default... no ads, some of the pages that were getting cut off at the end of the page or getting covered by ads for running off the page now have perfect formatting. Also it just looks a lot cleaner than the imo ugly orange default. We really need to petition a new administrator for this site. ::::::--Chris Stacey 17:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::::::Hehe now you know which skin i use :) :::::::About the ads: Those are a needed evil at wikia, for free hosting so i'm sure ads will be included in this skin in future also. But at least the page will be wider by default... :::::::The lack of advertisements is the reason why i have not changed the default skin for all user yet... :::::::Although you are free to block ads on your side, like i do already, using AdBlock *hint* ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 22:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Warwick Cog Changes Sorry about that. Didn't notice the tips page lol Can you just double check and ensure I have done it correctly with my re-edit? Cheers. --Mongoose1 00:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *Yes much better ty, i changed it anyway though so it looks even better... Have a look now :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 06:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC) unified archive map pages. Hello, Trimoon i saw the message u give me in my talk page since i'm a adv in game, i found the archive map info in this wiki is not completed, and, i found two page (archive map, quest/map)describe the same thing. so i alter the first one, include everything in 2nd page, and want to change the link to the first page, what can i do i'm not familiar this kind of talk, can we talk in game, or any im software directly? sorry for any inconvience for what i have done. lol RobinsonCrusoe 10:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- :I just loged in game feel free to whisper me or open chat ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 10:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) What was changed Sorry. But i did not get changes window when editing in RTE here. Any idea where it might be. And how to make signature? --- Peltzer The summary line should be under the edit window where you do your edits, very near the button to submit your changes. It is not a seperate window, just a one-line text-area... You insert your signature using 4 tildes ~~~~ You might also want to read: Forum:Tips for editors ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 04:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok. Thanks. Will do. Edit made by User:Peltzer 04:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Summary Sorry about the summary... I will be more cautelous. Thanks Vallersmid In What Way are the Trading Tips Wrong? The "Tips" on your page aren't tips at all, Just meaningless data that will 9 times out of 10 be wrong. So what tips on Trading Advice are wrong? Dimez 18:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :If you refer to my note at bottom of that page, you might check where that note is made at... Click the arrow in front of the note to scroll to the spot where the note was made (and thus refers to) In this case its about the tip "The Barkeeps" gives you... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 18:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ps. Yes the data on My personal tips page are indeed 99% wrong of the time, i found that out after collecting them and linked to it, to show others that they are indeed useless tips hehehe ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 18:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah ok didn't see that just wondering Dimez 19:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Discoveries Hey, TriMoon, where is the 'Discoveries' links in main pages? RobinsonCrusoe 11:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Uhm...no idea lol Where do you think it should be? ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 13:59, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Foodstuffs There is pretty many Foodstuffs Trade Goods, like Wheat for example. That is in Foodstuffs section but not get in category pages list. Do you have any idea how to make them into this list? Does this can be made only for making separate page for each? Edit made by User:Peltzer 05:48, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- When i convert them into template version they will be automatically listed in category page. but yes separate pages is needed for them to show up there as separate entries... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 08:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :PS You can add categories to pages using the wiki-code Uhmm unless i misunderstood you... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 08:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- :: Seems that someone reworked that page already. :: Edit made by User:Peltzer11:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok thx. PS: use 4 tildes next time to sign with your name+date, instead of 5 tildes ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 11:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Athens Merchant Mediator Quests These second line quests are for voyagers. I think that it is just and edit error by person who entered this section first. Can you ask him? Edit made by User:Peltzer 11:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :I left a note for all editors, that way anyone who comes across these quests can correct things hehe PS: When you refer to pages or sections, pls provide a link to it because im not an encyclopedia who knows what is where by mind... Like this: Quests/Mediator Quests/Merchant#Athens, it is the part in the URL after /wiki ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 16:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Grids i would like to know if you could give me those price table templates codes for trade goods or if you could add them yourself thanks User:Pororoca 18:05, November 19, 2010 :You can find the template, together with its documentation, at . PS:Always sign your comments using 4 tildes ~~~~ ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 17:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::By comments you mean this or updating the tables? Pororoca 18:18, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Comments are made in talk-pages in a discussion like this :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 18:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) strange ban nov 20 2010 hello. i used to edit the wikia as anonymous for a while, since i started understanding a bit about the game. it was somewhere around mid-october. then today, i decided to register in the wikia to leave the anonymous status. but, suddenly, as i tried to make an edit, i saw a message that im banned indefinitely for vandalism since july 2010? theres something rly wrong there, as i didnt even know about the game by then. is there something that can be done to correct the situation? at least, can i know the actual vandalism that was done? so i can rly say if it was me or not. you can see most of my contributions on the cook books and the storage book pages. added lots of info about those. i sure wouldnt do vandalism, im a serious user, not a child. the username i have chosen was Caminha, as this is the in game name. i tried to contact you using that username but it wasnt possible, the site blocks me. well, sorry for the long message, tried to give as many details as i could to make it easier to solve the problem. thanks in advance. to contact me, please use the username '''Caminha' in game or in the wikia.'' User:Kljhdh345 11:34, November 20, 2010 :You should about that, as i am unable to act on matters like that before my time. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 10:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : :this problem has been solved by sending an email through that link you provided. thanks Trimoon. :Caminha, nov 26 2010 Show/hide tables for navigation and more Please see the examples and revised info here: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Collapsible_box_templates --Timeshifter 16:11, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you want the navigation box to be closed initially? :No, but i like them to be able to fold if ppl want :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 13:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Here is the JS and CSS I use for show/hide boxes: * http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js * http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css See the relevant sections on the CSS page. The headings indicate their purpose. The JS page has only one line. It is all that is needed now. --Timeshifter 13:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've been through those as you can see on our files, somehow it just dont work in wikia skin... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 13:35, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Brandy I have no idea how to make the Marseilles thing blue. Object 21:04, November 26, 2010 :I did it for you this time, also read your welcome message on your talkpage which i updated... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 21:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC)